Flight
The power to fly without any outside influence. Also Called * Flying Capabilities User can fly or otherwise move through the air using various methods. Some possibilities include using one or more forms of energy, wings or similar structures, harnessing anti-gravitons, or even mimicking or becoming an animal that can fly. Users are generally able to Levitate, and Glide as well. See the List of Methods of Flight for more information. Associations *Aerial Combat Mastery *Aerobatics *Atmospheric Adaptation *Flight Manipulation *Gaseous Current Defiance *Gaseous Movement *Gliding *High-Speed Flight *Infinite Jump *Interstellar Travel *Levitation *Life-Force Flight *Magical Flight *Mid-Air Maneuverability *Motion Paradox *Newtonian Motion Defiance *Self-Exertion *Sliding *Wing Manifestation Limitations *May require air/atmosphere to maintain lift. *May require apparatus to control direction and altitude. *May be limited to a particular length of time they are able to spend flying. *May be limited in speed or acceleration. *May not be able to hover and has to keep a certain speed. *May suffer from cold/altitude sickness, unless they are able to adapt to the changes in altitude. **''See Aerial Adaptation.'' *Unless the user also has Vacuum Adaptation, they cannot go beyond the borders of the atmosphere. *May not be able to fly if the user's weight is increased, such as from Gravity Manipulation. *Weak against Flight Negation. Known Users See Also: Flight. Movies Literature Video Games Anime/Manga Cartoons/Comics Known Objects Gallery Live Television Zari Tomaz Flying;Via Air Totem.gif|Zari Tomaz (Arrowverse/DC Comics) Mari McCabe Flying By Bird Mimicry.gif|Mari McCabe/Vixen (DC Comics/Arrowverse) Kendra Saunders-Hawkgirl Flying.gif|Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl (Arrowverse/DC Comics) Carter Hall-Hawkman Flying.gif|Carter Hall/Hawkman (Arrowverse/DC Comics) Nora Darhk Avian Physiology.gif|Nora Darhk (Arrowverse/DC Comics) Powers flight SOG.jpg|Nathan Petrelli (Heroes) File:Fly.gif|Future Sylar (Heroes), in the form of Nathan, flies off. peter fly.gif|After mimicking Nathans ability, Peter Petrelli (Heroes)... Peter Flight.gif|...can make a sonic boom. Flight2.png|Sam (Misfits) Master Swoop flying.jpg|Master Swoop (Power Rangers: Jungle Fury) X12collateralmkv 002003626.jpg|Clark (Smallville) Supergirl Flying.gif|Kara Danvers/Supergirl (Arrowverse/DC Comics) Reactron (Arrowverse).jpeg|Reactron (Arrowverse/DC Comics) Tom_Turbo.jpg|Tom Turbo (Tom Turbo) can fly using one of his 111 tricks. Thomas Snow Ice Flight.gif|Thomas Snow/Icicle (The Flash/DC Comics) Homelander.jpeg|Homelander (The Boys) Movies File:Neo_Matrix_Flying.gif|Neo (The Matrix series) Eric Gibb is able to fly, and can extend that power to others by holding their hand..png|Eric Gibb (The Boy Who Could Fly) is able to fly, and can extend that power to others by holding their hand. SlimerGBLegion01.jpg|Slimer (Ghostbusters) Unsupported_Flight_Voldemort.JPG|Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) is one of only two known wizards in the world who can fly without a broomstick or other forms of support. Hiccup and Toothless (HTTYD) Flying.gif|Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) flying with Toothless together. Superman (Man of Steel).gif|Superman (DCEU), is capable of flying through the sky Mothra.jpg|Mothra (Godzilla) File:Cheshire_cat_float.gif|The Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland 2010 film) G-Girl.jpg|Jenny Johnson/G-Girl (My Super Ex-Girlfriend) Brandon Breyer (Brightburn).JPG|Brandon Breyer/Brightburn (Brightburn) Meteor Man.jpg|Jefferson Reed/Meteor Man (Meteor Man) File:Jetstream_(Sky_High).jpg|Josie Stronghold/Jetstream (Sky High) Will Stronghold.jpg|Will Stronghold (Sky High) The Dragonfly.jpg|Dragonfly (Superhero Movie) Hancock.jpg|Dragonfly (Superhero Movie) Tighten Megamind.jpg|Tighten (Megamind) Metro Man.jpg|Metro Man (Megamind) Cartoons/Comics Flame Princess Fire Flight.gif|Flame Princess (Adventure Time) using Pyrokinetic Flight Ice King Ice Flight.gif|Ice King (Adventure Time) American Dragon Jake Long Flying.gif|Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) in his dragon form flying. American Dragon Haley Long Dragon Wings.gif|Haley Long (American Dragon:Jake Long) Aangaura.JPG|Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) ZaheerFlying.jpg|Zaheer (Avatar: The Legend of Korra) using flight. Ultimate Kevin Flight.png|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) possesses Big Chill, AmpFibian and Ultimate Aggregor's flight. Kevin 11,000's (Ben 10) flight.jpeg|Kevin 11,000 (Ben 10) possesses Lepidopterran's flight. Kevin's Flight.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) possesses Stinkfly and Ghostfreak's flight. Amalgam Kevin.jpeg|Monster Kevin (Ben 10 Reboot) possesses Skunkmoth's flight. Anodite Flight Powers.gif|Anodites (Ben 10) Chromostone flying.png|Chromastone (Ben 10) Ghostfreak (Ben 10) Ghosting.gif|Ghostfreak (Ben 10) Michael Morningstar Flying And Shooting Mana.gif|Michael Morningstar (Ben 10) Verdona (Ben 10) Flying.gif|Verdona (Ben 10) Vilgax flying.jpg|Vilgax (Ben 10) A Highbreed's (Ben 10) Flight.gif|A Highbreed's (Ben 10) Flight Sunny (Ben 10) Flight.gif|Sunny (Ben 10) Adwatia (Ben 10) Flight.gif|Adwaita (Ben 10) Charmcaster Flying.gif|Charmcaster (Ben 10) Scrutin (Ben 10) Flying.gif|Scrutins (Ben 10) Alan Albright (Ben 10) Flying.gif|Alan Albright (Ben 10) Jetray (Ben 10) Flying.gif|Jetray (Ben 10) Ultimate Aggregor Flying.gif|Ultimate Aggregor (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Ultimate Ben's flight.jpeg|Ultimate Ben (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Buffy_flight.jpg|Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) flying Aelita Flying.gif|Aelita (Code Lyoko) Hornet Code Lyoko.gif|Hornet (Code Lyoko) Code Lyoko Mantas.gif|Mantas (Code Lyoko) Mallus Flying.gif|Mallus (Arrowverse/DC Comics) Flying Superman.png|Superman (DC Comics) is possibly the most famous user of this ability. Flight by Neagtive Supergirl.JPG|Negative Supergirl (DC Comics) PowerGirlCov.jpg|The incredible Power Girl (DC Comics) Flight by Shazam.jpg|Shazam (DC Comics) Buzz-hawkman-hawkgirl 1sm.jpg|Hawkman & Hawkgirl (DC Comics) Legion Flight Ring.jpg|A Legion Flight (DC Comics) File:Lantern_Rings.png|Lantern Rings (DC Comics) Electrokinetic Flight by Black Lightning.jpg|Black Lightning (DC Comics) Flight by Power Rings.jpg|Power Rings (DC Comics) grant the user the ability to fly at incredible speeds. Kryptonians.jpg|Krytopians (DC Comics) Flight by Vixien.jpg|Vixien (DC Comics) Flight by Starman.jpg|Jack Knight (DC Comics) flying thanks to the power of the Gravity Rod. BL1.jpg|Black Lightning (Superman/Batman; Public Enemies) Starfire Flight Lift Off.gif|Starfire (Teen Titans/DC Comics) Blackfire surge.gif|Blackfire (DC Comics) Raven (DC Comics) Flying.gif|Raven (Teen Titans/DC Comics) Bumblebee Teen Titans 002.jpg|Bumblebee (DC Comics) Jetpack by Penguin.jpg|The Penguin (DC Comics) using a jetpack. Zatanna Flying.gif|Zatanna (DC Comics/Justice League Dark) Apollo's Flight.jpg|Apollo (WildStorm/DC Comics) Augustus Freeman Icon (DC Comics) Flight.jpg|Augustus Freeman/Icon (DC Comics) Apollo's Flight.jpg|Apollo (WildStorm/DC Comics) Galatea.jpeg|Galatea (DC Animated Universe) Flying Nessies (Happy Ness The Secret of the Loch).jpg|Flying nessies (Happy Ness: The Secret of the Loch) Flight by Mark Grayson and Oilver Grayson.JPG|Thanks to their Viltrumite DNA, Mark Grayson (Image Comics) and his brother, Oliver have the ability to fly. File:Rev Runner.gif|Rev Runner (Loonatics Unleashed) is the only one of the Loonatics who can fly without a jet pack. Angel X-Men_Unlimited_Vol_2_8_Textless.jpg|Angel (Marvel Comics) teaching mutant children how to fly. Storm flying.jpg|Ororo Munroe/Storm (Marvel Comics) can fly on the winds. File:Stephen_Strange_(Marvel)_levitation.jpg|Stephen Strange/Dr. Strange (Marvel Comics) Thor_Marvel_Zombies_Vs._Army_of_Darkness_Vol_1_3_page_20.jpg|Thor (Marvel Comics) 220px-Amber Hunt.jpg|Amber Hunt (Marvel Comics) File:Monica_Rambeau_Spectrum_(Marvel_Comics)_flight.jpg|Monica Rambeau (Marvel Comics) Jetpack by Maria Hill.JPG|Maria Hill (Marvel Comics) using a jetpack. Flight by Nova The Human Rocket.JPG|Nova, the Human Rocket (Marvel Comics) Combo Man's (Marvel) Powers.JPG|Combo Man (Marvel Comics) possesses Heroes' flight. Super Skrull.jpg|Super-Skrull (Marvel Comics) Sentry psionics.jpg|Sentry (Marvel Comics) Jenny XJ-9's Jet Mode.gif|Jenny Wakemen's Jet Mode (My Life as a Teenage Robot) Withengar-Unbound.jpg|Withengar (MTG Salvation) The Power Puff Girls Flying.gif|The Powerpuff Girls (The Powerpuff Girls) The Rowdyruff Boys Flying.gif|The Rowdyruff Boys Flying (The Powerpuff Girls) Brutus Flying.jpg|Commander Brutus (Sonic the Comic) possesses an anti-gravity unit, allowing him to fly. Amaterasu The Wicked The Divine.jpg|Amaterasu (The Wicked + The Divine) Urdr The Wicked + The Divine Norns 01.jpg|Cassandra Igarashi/Urdr (The Wicked + The Divine) Loonagif.gif|Loona (HOOD) can fly when she inflates. Icy - the Witch of Ice.jpg|Icy (WInx Club) Wings of Tinabi.jpg|Wings of Tinabi (Xiaolin Showdown) allow the user to fly leaving behind a rainbow trail, although can't fly well as the Longi Kite. Longi Kite.png|Longi Kite (Xiaolin Showdown) grant the user flying capabilities. Danny Phantom Ghost Flight.gif|Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) File:KISS_(Scooby-Doo)_flight.gif|KISS (Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery) Crimson Witch.png|Crimson Witch (Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery) Cartoon-captain-caveman.jpg|Captain Caveman (Hanna-Barbera) Princess Morbucks (PowerPuff Girls).jpg|Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls) Wingspan.jpg|Wingspan (Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters) Flight Mode.jpeg|Max McGrath/Max Steel (Max Steel) in his flight mode. Martian Manhunter's Flight.jpg|J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter (DC Comics) Anime/Manga File:Shiki_Insect.jpg|Shiki's insects (Black Cat) Daiguren Hyōrinmaru.jpg|Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Bleach) gains wings of ice in his Bankai, which enable him to fly. Ulquiorra Cifer Resurrección.jpg|Ulquiorra Cifer (Bleach) gains large bat wings in his Ressureción, Murcielago, which enable him to fly. Quilge Opie - Biskiel.png|Like most Quincies using their Vollständig, Quilge Opie (Bleach) gains wings made out of light which enable him to fly. Ki Flight.gif|Piccolo, Sons Gohan, and Goku, (Dragon Ball Series) manipulate their ki energy to fly via the Bukūjutsu/Dancing Sky Art or Flight technique. dende_pn03.jpg|Dende (Dragon Ball Z) File:BrolyShield.jpg|Broly (Dragon Ball Z) Tsuna Sawada (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) flight.jpg|Tsuna Sawada (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) 313px-Satan Soul Halphas.png|Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail) is capable of flight in her different Satan Soul transformations. Appearance-Erza-Scarlet-Armor6.jpg|Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) can flight wielding the Heaven's Wheel Armor. 640px-Charle, the Princess of the Exceeds.jpg|Exceeds (Fairy Tail) can use their signature magic Aera to sprout large angelic wings that give them the ability to fly. Onoki (Naruto) Light-Weight Rock Technique.png|Ōnoki (Naruto) can use the Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique to make hismself and his partners flight. Obito as the Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki.png|As Ten-Tails's Jinchuriki, Obito Uchiha (Naruto) have access to the Six Paths Senjutsu that allows him fly. Madara_Jinchuriki_anime.png|As Ten-Tails's Jinchuriki, Madara Uchiha (Naruto) have access to the Six Paths Senjutsu that allows him fly. Naruto Uzumaki Six Paths Sage Mode V2.jpg|Using the Six Paths Sage Mode, Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) have access to the Six Paths Senjutsu that allows him fly. Kaguya's revival.jpg|Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) Kanata_Flight.gif|Like most Sky Wizards (Sky Wizard Academy) Kanata Age is capable of high-speed flight. Flight by Luffy.gif|After retracting his legs, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) is able to produce shockwaves of air from his feet while using Gear Fourth: Bounceman's elestic force, giving him the ability to fly through propulsion. Kakine flying using dark matter wings.gif|Kakine Teitoku (Toaru Majutsu no Index) is capable of flight by forming angelic wings out of Dark Matter. Shinra's Mobility (Fire Force).gif|Shinra Kusakabe (Fire Brigade of Flames) flying with his Ignition Ability. Kimeramon.jpeg|Kimeramon (Digimon) Video Games Half-Life Stukabat.jpg|Stukabats (Hλlf-Life), being reminiscent to Bats, can fly thanks to having wings, and they are able to rest anytime their stamina is low. Metalsoni2.png|Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) can Fly, unlike his organic counterpart. Black Doom Sonic.jpg|Black Doom (Sonic the Hedgehog) Solara Marvel.jpg|Solara (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) Peter Pan H.png|Peter Pan (Valkyrie Crusade) Wingless H.png|Wingless (Valkyrie Crusade) 476px-Octocopter.jpeg|Octocopters (Splatoon) 723px-Octobomber1.jpeg|Octobombers (Splatoon) 800px-Octostriker.jpeg|Octostrikers (Splatoon) Octomaw.png|The Ravenous Octomaw's (Splatoon) teeth, when detached from its mouth, can fly. Djoctavio.png|DJ Octavio's (Splatoon) Octobot King can fly. Web Animation Amber (RWBY)_Power.png|Amber (RWBY) flying. Other Jacob_Practicing.jpg|Jacob (UN Comics) Video Man of Steel - Superman's first flight Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Transportation Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Sky Powers Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries